<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is home by Mandakatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094172">This is home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt'>Mandakatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Wind [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue and Ferdinand have recently gained a small bundle of joy in their lives, and Dedue was bound and determined to make sure that everyone around him was happy, even if it meant putting the world on his shoulders.</p><p>Ferdinand wished that Dedue wouldn't take on so much, and with the help of their new baby, he found a subtle way of letting Dedue know just how thankful for them both he is..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Wind [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts">Silverdrift</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the child wail in the other room caused Dedue’s head to snap upwards, confusion crossing his features till he'd realized he'd nodded off. Oh Gods! When had he nodded off…and for how long? Quickly getting to his feet in an attempt to shake off that groggy feeling of slumber, he quickly rushed to the room where he had put the child down to nap, only to stop when the crying suddenly stopped. His eyes widened with his sudden panic, and broke out into a run as his brain made him fear the absolute worst, only to blink in surprise at the sight he saw when he got to the door. </p><p>There stood Ferdinand with the small child in his arms, laughing softly as he bounced them gently. “There there now, little one, I have you…” the child cooed up at him softly, and Ferdinand laughed again when the child worked their fingers into his long hair, pulling on it gently. “See? You have absolutely nothing to fear. You are safe with me little one, Your lovely, gentle giant of a father simply had to rest for just a little while. He has been pushing himself much too hard as of late, as we both know, and while I know that he is your absolute favorite; as he is mine, you simply must allow me to take care of you for a time.” </p><p>The baby cooed again and Ferdinand smiled just a bit more. “Yes, I am afraid so. Though neither he or I blame you for the current state I found him in. You do know this yes?”</p><p>Dedue blinked slowly as he felt himself smile. He gently leaned against the door jam as his arms crossed lazily over his chest. He was positive that Ferdinand knew he was there as he was not quiet in his approach, but he simply wished to watch, and listen. </p><p>“Well, I am glad you understand!” Ferdinand said with a chuckle as he bounced the child just a little, smiling affectionately as they started to coo up at him. “For you see, your lovely father has been putting everything on his shoulders again. Forgetting that he too is human and must rest, compared to trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He even tries to carry all of my troubles too,” he adjusted the child in his arms a little, bringing his hand up to gently boop his finger against their nose. “And while I know he believes that he <em> must </em> carry every burden, to make up for something he has done--when I know for a <em> fact </em> that he has not done anything that would warrant such an idea--I simply wish that he would remember that he needs to rely on me just a little bit more.”</p><p>Dedue looked a little sheepish at that, lowering his head for a moment before glancing up at Ferdinand again. He had always felt that he had to be constantly assisting others, as a way of repaying them. For what exactly…he was never sure. </p><p>But with Ferdinand? </p><p>Gods with Ferdinand, his <em> Vita Mia </em>, he wanted to make sure the other man was never left wanting. </p><p>“I am positive that he, your lovely darling father, does not often lean on me as much as I think he should, I know there are times where he tries however. Goddess he tries,” Ferdinand smiled bringing the child up close to his face so he could nuzzle his nose against theirs and chuckled softly when they giggled. “I adore him more so for it. Though there are times where I do not know if he knows just <em> how </em> much I do. How I would be willing to give up everything for him--my title, my name if it should come to that--and what I would also give up for you, now that you have come into our lives. We would not be the same without you little one.” </p><p>“Now then!” Ferdinand's voice grew just a bit more chipper as he gently adjusted the child in his arms again, supporting them gently in the crook of his arm. “Let us see about getting you a bottle hmm? Perhaps that would--Oh! Apologies Dedue, I did not know you were there…” Ferdinand said with that slightly higher pitched tone in his voice that always gave him away that he was lying. </p><p>“Did you have a pleasant nap?”</p><p>“I did,” Dedue couldn't help but give him a rather affectionate smile as he gently pushed off the door jam to move close to the other man and wrap his arms around him and the child to pull them both close. He was quiet for a moment, simply content to keep them there before he moved just enough to press a gentle kiss to the top of Ferdinand’s head. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Me? Why are you thanking me?” Ferdinand looked confused for just a moment as he lifted his head to look up at him. “My love, it is I that needs to thank you. Everyday. For everything that you have given me. Love. A Family. And everything else that is yet to come. I wish for you to know each and every day how thankful I am for all of this. And how thankful I am that you let me love you.”</p><p>Dedue blushed rather brightly as he stared at the man in his arms, a gentle smile pulling his lips upwards before he glanced down as the child cooed, and smacked Ferdinand right in the chin which caused him to laugh and smile brightly. “I do believe they are hungry…”</p><p>“It would seem so,” Ferdinand smiled then huffed softly. “Do not strike me so little one! I can promise you that I shall retaliate! And I will do so by kissing you all over your lovely face! Do you understand?” the baby squealed loudly and smacked him on the chin again. “Oh! You! <em> Fiend </em>!” and he started to kiss all over the child's face and fingers, chuckling when he got a loud squeal of laughter in return.</p><p>Dedue simply smiled as he gently pulled the two of them closer, and he gave off a quiet content sigh. "<em> Ti amo, </em>Ferdinand." and when the other man looked up at him, he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“And I love you too, Dedue,” Ferdinand smiled up at him as his eyes fluttered shut to that kiss only to grunt in surprise when the child gently patted his mouth. “Ah! Apologies! You want more do you! Well then! Have at you!” and he promptly started to kiss all over the child’s hands and face till they were giggling again. </p><p><em> Yes </em> , Dedue thought to himself as he looked down at the two most precious things in his arms, <em> this is home </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me also on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mandakatt">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>